Semalam Di Luar Bersamamu
by Hureira
Summary: Lu Han sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, dia sudah bisa berpikir dan dia tahu ada yang salah dengan orangtuanya. "Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Lu Han." Kata Minseok. EXO, GS, OOC. Zitao/Girl!Lu Han, Girl!Minseok.


.

.

.

Lu Han sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, dia sudah bisa berpikir dan dia tahu ada yang salah dengan orangtuanya.

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Lu Han." Kata Minseok.

"Apanya yang tidak-tidak!? Sebentar lagi mereka pasti..." Lu Han terlihat sedih dan tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Minseok menutup mulut Lu Han dengan telunjuknya yang justru digigit Lu Han.

"Kalaupun hal itu sampai terjadi, kau harus kuat seperti anak yang satu itu." Pandangan Minseok setelahnya mengarahkan Lu Han pada Zitao.

Huang Zitao adalah salah satu teman sekelas mereka, sebenarnya cerdas tapi kelakuannya idiot, dia masih bercanda saja padahal orangtuanya baru saja bercerai.

"Kau dengar kabarnya?" Tanya Minseok, Lu Han mengangguk.

.

.

.

Lu Han bukannya ingin memikirkan Zitao sampai mati, tapi dia terus saja terpikir bagaimana kalau besok atau justru sore ini dia ada di posisi yang sama dengan Zitao. Sekarang dia tinggal dimana? Dengan siapa? Bagaimana perasaannya saat orangtuanya berpisah? Lu Han sudah tidak mau memikirkannya, dia harus pulang.

Jadi Lu Han menggendong tas merahnya di punggung, Zitao sendiri diam-diam memperhatikan.

"Lu Han." Panggilnya, suara Zitao bukan yang luar biasa rendah atau sangat menakutkan dan bagaimana, tapi Lu Han terlalu terkejut Zitao akan memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Tempat pensilmu tertinggal." Katanya, Tao terlihat tidak peduli dan terlihat sedikitnya menyeramkan, dia terlihat seperti orang yang setiap saat bisa memukul orang, jadi Lu Han ketakutan sendiri saat Zitao bicara lagi.

Tao menyodorkan tempat pensil Lu Han saat Lu Han justru tidak bergerak, "Terimakasih." Kata Lu Han, terlalu formal dan Zitao tertawa kecil.

Huang Zitao itu orang seperti apa sebenarnya?

.

.

.

"Kau bertanya padaku?" Tanya Minseok, Lu Han mengangguk.

"OK, badannya bagus, dia menguasai wushu." Lalu Minseok berpikir, "Aku tidak tahu apa-apa lagi tentangnya, kau cari tahu saja sendiri." Katanya menyerah.

Lu Han merengut.

"Lama-lama kau bisa menyukainya, Lu." Minseok tertawa, Lu Han masih merengut.

Guru bahasa Inggris mereka yang masuk ke kelas kali itu, Wu Yifan yang masih muda dan merangkap wali kelas Lu Han.

"Kalian tidak bosan duduk begini terus?" Tanyanya, mungkin dia yang bosan melihat anak didiknya duduk di tempat yang sama. Akhirnya pertanyaan itu membuat kelas ribut, Lu Han menutup telinganya jangan sampai dia duduk jauh dengan Minseok, dan akhirnya guru mereka itu membuat undian tempat duduk. Minseok hanya berdecak kesal, dia sudah terlalu cinta dengan kursinya yang ini.

Tapi saat Lu Han dapat angka enam dan Minseok dapat sebelas, mereka senang. Itu berarti Minseok akan duduk tepat di belakang Lu Han.

Sayangnya, kesenangan itu sepertinya harus dibumbui ketegangan, Zitao duduk di meja nomor tujuh dan Yifan tersenyum seperti tahu sesuatu. Lu Han dan Minseok lebih suka memanggilnya langsung dengan nama kalau sedang membicarakannya, walaupun orangnya sendiri minta dipanggil Kakak saja.

.

.

.

Dengan kesan se-berandal itu Lu Han tidak heran kalau Zitao masih memainkan ponselnya di jam pelajaran. Lu Han kali ini memperhatikan dan tidak berusaha tidak memperhatikan.

"Kau lihat apa?"

Lu Han tersentak, Zitao tidak terlihat seperti orang yang yang senang bergaul, dia terlihat seperti penyendiri. Lu Han takut Zitao marah dan dia akan terbawa dalam suatu masalah.

"Maaf." Kata Lu Han.

"Ka- Aish!" Zitao seperti ingin bicara tapi kini dia buang muka, Lu Han tidak mengerti kenapa.

Tapi Lu Han teringat orangtuanya lagi, lalu orangtua Zitao, bagaimana kalau dia bertanya tentang bagaimana tentang orangtuanya.

"Tao."

"Iya."

Zitao menoleh, Lu Han menutup mulutnya, tidak percaya dia baru saja memanggil Zitao dengan panggilan sesingkat Tao. Panggil macam apa itu? Bahkan Zitao sendiri belum pernah dipanggil seperti itu.

"Maaf." Kata Lu Han lagi, Lu Han mengumpat bodoh berkali-kali dalam hati.

"Jangan minta maaf." Kata Zitao, dia terlihat sedikit kesal.

Tapi Lu Han diam.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku?" Tanya Zitao, meski panggilannya terdengar sedikit aneh. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi satu-satunya orang yang memanggil Zitao dengan Tao adalah neneknya, tapi itupun sudah lama sekali.

"Begini... Tentang percerai-"

"Aku tidak suka membahas orangtuaku." Kata Zitao, dia buang muka.

"Maaf."

Dan kali ini Zitao tidak bisa melarang Lu Han untuk minta maaf. Lagipula sebenarnya Zitao adalah anak yang baik, Lu Han selalu meninggalkan atau menjatuhkan sesuatu dan Zitaolah yang selalu mengingatkannya

"Lu Han." Panggil Zitao, Lu Han menoleh.

"Penghapusmu jatuh." Kata Zitao, dia memberikan penghapus di tangannya pada Lu Han, itu punya Lu Han.

"Terimakasih." Lu Han tersenyum lalu kembali fokus pada soal matematikanya.

"Zitao!"

Lu Han dan Zitao sama-sama menoleh pada yang berseru di pintu kelas. Itu Jongdae, anak kelas sebelah, wajar saja dia ada di kelas lain saat istirahat.

Lu Han masih mengerjakan soal matematikanya.

"Kudengar dari anak-anak kau akan pindah." Kata Jongdae, duduk di ujung meja Zitao.

"Iya." Jawab Zitao tenang.

"Kapan? Kau akan pindah sekolah juga?"

"Entahlah kalau sekolah, tapi aku pindah hari ini."

Hitungan Lu Han makin banyak yang salah, dia makin susah fokus.

Jongdae tersenyum, "Kau mau makan? Aku yang traktir." Kata Jongdae.

"Ayo." Zitao tertawa kecil, Lu Han merasa dia akan pergi, akan benar-benar pergi. Kali itu mata mereka bertemu, Lu Han merasa takut kehilangan sesuatu.

Dan dia tidak bisa fokus lagi pada matematika.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Minseok, anak itu entah datang darimana dan menarik kepala Lu Han yang disembunyikan di tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja.

"Kau pikir aku baik-baik saja?" Tanya Lu Han, Minseok mengangkat bahu.

"Kau harus baik-baik saja apapun yang sebenarnya terjadi." Kata Minseok, meletakan sebungkus roti di meja Lu Han, "Untukmu." Tambahnya.

"Terimakasih." Kata Lu Han. Pelan-pelan menatap Minseok yang dalam diam meliriknya juga, "Kurasa kau benar soal suka."

Minseok tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Lu Han. Cuma dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa menyentuh rambut Lu Han tanpa dimarahi.

.

.

.

"Ibu aku berangkat!" Seru Lu Han, dari tangga langsung lari ke pintu.

"Kau tidak sarapan dulu?" Tanya ibunya, Lu Han menggeleng.

Dia melihat ke sekeliling, "Mana Ayah?"

Ibunya terlihat kesal, "Tidak usah mencarinya, dia masih tidur."

Lu Han terlihat antara malas dan sedih, tapi Lu Han membiarkannya sekolah.

"Oh ya, Lu Han, bagaimana kalau kau menyapa tetangga baru kita dulu?" Tawar ibunya.

Lu Han terlihat bingung tapi belum berkomentar, jadi ibunya membawanya pada tetangga baru mereka.

Tetangganya itu wanita, tinggi dan cantik dengan rambut hitam panjangnya, terlihat agak angkuh di awal, tapi dia tersenyum saat diperkenalkan pada Lu Han.

"Oh, Lu Han, kau cantik sekali." Pujinya.

"Terimakasih, Tante." Lu Han tersenyum, tetangganya itu sebenarnya sangat ramah dan baik, mengingatkan pada seseorang yang juga sebenarnya baik, Zitao.

"Coba saja aku bisa punya anak perempuan secantik dirimu." Katanya lagi, Lu Han tersenyum saja.

.

.

.

Lu Han sedikit banyak terkejut saat melihat Zitao duduk di tempatnya yang biasa, bukannya dia bilang dia akan pindah?

"Zitao, kau bukannya akan pindah?" Tanya Lu Han, kadang dia memang tidak berpikir sebelum melakukan sesuatu.

Lu Han itu spontan dan itu lumayan mengagetkan Zitao yang sebenarnya lumayan pendiam, "Hah?"

"Kau tahu darimana?" Tanya Zitao, kali ini sama spontannya dengan pertanyaan Lu Han, entah dia tertular Lu Han atau apa.

Dan barulah Lu Han bingung, "A-aku... aku mendengarmu bicara dengan Jongdae." Kata Lu Han.

"Maaf." Tambahnya, tapi Zitao tidak heran juga keberatan, dia kadang juga mencuri dengar begitu.

"Kau suka sekali minta maaf." Kata Zitao, Lu Han tertawa, dia begitu karena dia takut pada kesan berandalan Zitao.

"Aku cuma pindah rumah." Kata Zitao dan itu sedikitnya melegakan Lu Han.

.

.

.

Lu Han pulang sangat terlambat hari ini karena klub sepakbola putri sekolahnya, dia dan Minseok mengikuti klub itu, dia sedikit melompat-lompat, mungkin senang karena masih bisa melihat Zitao walaupun dia sadar kalau cuma melihat tidak ada gunanya.

Sampai saat ini dia masih belum mengerti Zitao, anak itu sering berubah-ubah, kadang menyeramkan tapi kadang manis, kadang pendiam tapi kadang banyak bicara dan lagi dia terkesan penyendiri, anak yang mau mendekatinya sepertinya cuma Jongdae dan Jongdae saja yang bisa begitu.

PRANG

Lu Han menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu rumahnya, suara barang pecah yang jelas sekali, lalu teriakan-teriakan. Lu Han tidak tahu harus bagaimana walaupun dia tahu dari mana datangnya kekacauan ini.

Lu Han berbalik membelakangi pintu, mengusap mukanya kasar. Anak-anak perempuan yang lain kadang bilang dia pantas jadi laki-laki karena kelakuannya. Lu Han menghela napas, kalau saja sekolah masih buka di jam semalam ini, Lu Han tidak akan pulang, atau justru harusnya dia pulang ke keluarga Minseok yang hangat, atau mencari Zitao.

Zitao sendiri dari jalan seperti mengenal anak perempuan yang duduk di rumah tepat di samping rumah barunya, itu terlihat seperti Lu Han atau Zitao terlalu banyak memikirkan gadis itu. Zitao yakin itu benar-benar Lu Han saat gadis itu berbalik dan dia terduduk sekarang.

"Lu Han?" Panggil Zitao, dia yakin gadis itu Lu Han.

Lu Han mengangkat kepalanya memandang Zitao. Tidak bicara apa-apa. Zitao serasa mati seketika ketika setetes air mata jatuh di pipi Lu Han.

"Kau menangis?"

Lu Han diam, terlihat sangat sedih, "Bawa aku pergi." Katanya.

PRANG

Zitao sekarang mengerti kenapa.

Zitao membuka pagar rumah Lu Han dan sedikit berlari memeluknya. Gadis dihadapannya ini punya kemungkinan mengalami apa yang dia sudah alami, tapi Zitao tidak ingin dia sedih terlalu dalam.

"Ayo pergi." Ajak Zitao.

"Kemana?" Tanya Lu Han, menghapus air matanya.

"Kemanapun aku membawamu pergi." Jawab Zitao, "Kau mau?"

Kemudian Lu Han mengangguk dan Zitao mengandeng tangannya.

"Kau pasti lapar." Kata Zitao, Lu Han mengangguk sedikit.

"Ibuku belum pulang, jadi kita belum bisa makan apa-apa." Kata Zitao saat mereka melewati rumahnya, jalannya sedikit lebih menanjak dari rumah Lu Han.

"Kau mau mie instan?" Tanya Zitao, Lu Han mengangguk sedikit lagi.

"Tapi aku tidak punya yang seperti itu di rumah." Kata Zitao

Lu Han memukul lengannya, "Anarkis!" Seru Zitao.

"Jadi kau mau membawaku kemana? Kau mau aku telepon polisi? Kau mau menculikku, hah?"

"Ah... tidak. Kau belum makan kan?"

Lu Han kikuk, "I-iya."

Jadi Zitao membawanya ke minimarket terdekat dan mereka berakhir di taman. Ada tempat bermain anak dan kotak pasir disana, Lu Han semacam ingin bermain dengan itu. Dua bungkus mie instan seduh dibiarkan disana begitu saja.

"Kau mau main?" Tanya Zitao, sepertinya dia sadar Lu Han sedari tadi memperhatikan seluncuran kuning melingkar itu. Lu Han terlihat tidak yakin, atau justru tidak enak.

"Ayo naik." Kata Zitao, dia menarik Lu Han berdiri. Dipikirnya mereka muat di atas sana, kadang Zitao memang tidak tahu diri.

Ada tangga kecil di sana, Lu Han melangkahinya dua-dua, dan tempat bermain itu punya langit-langitnnya sendiri dan Zitao sampai menunduk kalau berdiri di dalamnya.

"Aku cuma berharap tempat ini kuat menahan kita berdua." Kata Lu Han, sebelum seluncur kuning itu ada tangga lagi, tingginya cuma sedikit lebih tinggi kursi, Lu Han duduk di situ dan tertawa.

Tangan Zitao perlahan mengelus pipi Lu Han, "Kau lebih cantik kalau tersenyum." Katanya seperti terpesona.

Lu Han merona, "Terimakasih."

"Mau meluncur sekali?" Tanya Zitao, dia duduk di dekat Lu Han.

"Aku mau di sini dulu." Kata Lu Han.

Tapi kemudian Zitao menangkap sesuatu yang menyeramkan di langit-langit, laba-laba.

"Se-sepertinya kita lebih baik tidak di sini." Kata Zitao.

Mata Lu Han mengikuti ke mana mata Zitao menatap, pada si laba-laba itu, dia takut juga, tapi dia terbiasa pura-pura tidak takut. Dan tahu-tahu Zitao sudah ada di seluncuran saja.

"Zitao, tunggu aku!"

"Stt..." Zitao sendiri yang menyuruh Lu Han diam dengan menaruh telunjuk di bibir, ini sudah makin malam dan aneh kalau mereka masih ada disini.

Jadi Lu Han duduk di belakang Zitao dan meluncur bersamanya.

"Kau takut laba-laba?" Tanya Lu Han saat mereka sudah di bawah, tangannya di bahu Zitao, dan Zitao diam saja, lalu Lu Han mengacak rambutnya.

"Aku juga takut." Kata Lu Han, dia tertawa.

Zitao memutar duduknya, Lu Han terlihat cantik tapi dia sama sekali tidak terlihat keren di sampingnya, Zitao menghela napas.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Lu Han.

"Aku sama sekali tidak terlihat keren."

"Keren? Kau keren menurutku."

"Di bagian mananya?" Tanya Zitao, mulai bermain-main.

Lu Han terlihat bingung dan lalu mengangkat bahu, "Tapi kau keren. Sudahlah, jangan murung begitu."

Zitao tertawa.

"Tapi kau selalu cantik Lu Han, kalau sedang serius, atau saat sedang bermain bola, kau tidak pernah tidak cantik." Kata Zitao, "Dan aku menyukaimu." Tambahnya.

Lu Han bersemu merah, tidak tahu cara menjawab. Dia diam. Dia hanya mengecup pipi Zitao, kadang melakukan sesuatu lebih mudah daripada mengatakannya dan Zitaopun sepertinya sedang sepikiran dengan Lu Han tentang arti kecupan itu.

"Besok-besok kalau mau menangis lagi," Zitao mulai bicara dan sekarang menepuk bahunya sendiri, "kau punya aku untuk bersandar."

Lu Han tersenyum dan memeluk Zitao. Lu Han butuh teman senasib untuk bersandar kalau-kalau hal yang dia tidak inginkan terjadi. Dan dia berbisik di telinga Zitao, "Aku juga menyukaimu."

.

FIN

.


End file.
